The present invention relates to computing systems, and deals more particularly with message publication control and feedback in a publish/subscribe, or “pub/sub”, messaging environment.
Publish/subscribe messaging systems are known in the art for publishing messages in computing environments, and provide an effective way of disseminating information to multiple users. Pub/sub messaging enable messages to be published to a widespread, dynamically changing and potentially large audience in a timely manner. Typically, the message publishers are not concerned with where their messages are sent, and the subscribers are not concerned with where the messages originate. Instead, an intermediary commonly referred to as a message broker is typically responsible for receiving messages from publishers, consulting previously-registered subscription information associated with the subscribers to determine which subscribers should receive the published messages, and then forwarding the messages to the appropriate subscribers according to the registered subscriptions.